Knight
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: My first Indonesian Fanfiction ! My first Crossover!  Tenri bertanya kepada Diana seperti biasa, namun kali ini Diana tidak menjawab. Ada apa dengannya?
1. Cermin di Matamu

Chapter 1 - Cermin di Matamu

Aku bangun di pagi hari seperti biasa, jam enam pagi sesaat sebelum sarapan. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Hari masih gelap, dan bintang – bintang bersinar dengan indahnya. Aku memang suka bintang sejak dulu, sebelum kejadian itu. Sejak kejadian itu, semua berubah menjadi tidak biasa. Namun, hari ini ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam hidupku yang tidak dimiliki orang normal terjadi.

"Kau lihat itu?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Untuk orang normal, bertanya pada diri sendiri mungkin hal yang biasa. Namun, mendengar jawaban dari dirimu yang lain mungkin adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setiap hari aku dan diriku yang lain berbicara. Namun hari ini dia tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab?" aku bertanya lagi.

Tidak biasanya dia tidak menjawab. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya lagi aku menjadi panik. Dengan terburu-buru aku melihat ke dalam cermin. Namun, karena terlalu terburu – buru, cermin itu pecah dan menjadi beberapa bagian. Dengan hati – hati aku mengambil pecahan terbesar dari cermin tersebut, yang ternyata retak. Secara tidak jelas aku melihat diriku dengan banyak luka dan lebam. Aku berteriak.

"Diana!"

Aku berlari, masih memakai piyama, ke tempatnya. Orang yang kupercaya mengerti masalah diriku yang satu lagi. Ia sekarangpun terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan kekuatan Diana. Namun, begitu aku sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, aku menjadi gugup. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, barulah aku mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanya gadis yang membukakan pintu. Ia adalah adik perempuan dari orang itu, namun aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa ada di kelas yang sama. Tanpa basa – basi aku berlari masuk, menabrak gadis itu, namun aku tidak peduli. Diana sedang dalam bahaya.

Aku membanting pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap, namun ada enam layar besar berisi gambar wanita dan kotak teks dibawahnya. Semuanya bertuliskan "Aku cinta kamu." Orang di depan layar tersebut tertawa. Aku semakin gugup. Wajahku memerah. Orang itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Tenri?" Tanyanya.

"Ke-Keima-kun.. Diana dalam bahaya.." ucapku.

"Maksudmu? Coba panggil dia keluar." suruhnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lihat keadaannya di cermin." gumamku.

"Tapi, disini tidak ada cermin." Ia memberitahuku.

Tiba – tiba, ia menatap mataku dalam – dalam. Aku makin gugup. Hatiku ragu, mencari – cari apa arti tatapan yang dalam itu. Matanya sangat indah, lebih indah dibandingkan bintang – bintang yang pernah kulihat. Momen tersebut merupakan saat yang paling bermakna bagiku selama ini. Ingin rasanya, saat itu juga, aku mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini memberontak ingin keluar dari penjara hatiku. Perasaan bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Jangan bergerak dan jangan tutup matamu." ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi, apa yang.." kataku ragu.

Ia tidak menjawab dan langsung mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam, dengan gambar berwarna emas yang berbentuk seperti kelelawar. Saat itu juga, sabuk aneh muncul di pinggangnya. Ia memasang kotak hitam di sabuk tersebut, dan penampilannya berubah. Ia memakai baju hitam mengkilat, dan menggunakan helm seperti ksatria. Ia membawa pedang dengan lambang kelelawar bermata merah. Ia meloncat kearahku dan tiba – tiba menghilang.


	2. Api Dendam

Knight – A crossover of Kamen Rider Ryuki & The World God Only Knows

Chapter 2 – Api Dendam

"Diana, kamu tak apa – apa?" katanya khawatir terhadap keadaanku. Itu pertanyaan bodoh, karena ia bisa melihatku terluka seperti ini, dan ia pasti menyimpulkan bahwa aku perlu bantuan. Yah, mungkin aku adalah seorang dewi, tapi kekuatanku belum pulih, dan aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tenri lewat cermin. Dengan masalah ini, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Iya, aku tidak apa – apa." kataku sembari bernapas terengah – engah. Aku mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dari suaranya, namun aku tidak pernah menyangka ia dapat bertemu denganku yang berada di cermin. Lagipula, apa – apaan baju yang dipakai olehnya?

Pada saat itu pula, orang itu tiba – tiba muncul di hadapanku, mencekik leherku dengan keras. Aku tidak dapat bernapas, dan aku berusaha melawan, namun apa daya. Baginya, aku bukanlah beban yang berat – ia dapat melemparku sangat jauh pada saat itu juga, tanpa ancang – ancang. Aku terluka parah, dan badanku lemah, namun aku tetap dapat menyaksikan pedang yang beradu. Keima dengan baju perang hitam terlihat lebih ganas dibandingkan lawannya yang berbaju perang emas, namun lawannya dapat menangkis serangannya dengan mudah.

"Odin! Akulah yang telah menjadi pemenang Rider War! Mengapa kau kembali!" teriak Keima, saat ia telah menjatuhkan kedua pedang dari Odin.

"Odin. Nama itu sudah tidak berarti lagi bagiku. Aku bukan lagi boneka sekarang, dan aku akan membalas dendam atas perbuatanmu!" Odin berdiri kembali, memegang tongkat emas, dan memasukan kartu aneh kedalam tongkatnya. Saat itu juga, burung Phoenix emas datang dan segera menyerang Keima. Ia dapat menghindar dari serangan Phoenix tersebut, namun ia tidak dapat menghindari serangan dari Odin yang secara ajaib muncul di depannya.

"Tahukah kau bahwa aku telah kehilangan segalanya untuk mendapat kekuatan ini? Aku telah kehilangan keluargaku, pekerjaanku, dan aku hanya dijadikan boneka!" Odin memukul perut Keima dengan keras, dan Keima tidak dapat berkutik. Ia mencoba bangun, namun burung Phoenix itu kembali menyerang. Sekali lagi, ia menghindari serangan burung Phoenix itu, namun Odin kembali muncul didepannya dan memukulnya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Dan itu juga bukan salah Diana!" ia berteriak saat ia berhasil mengelak dari kedua serangan sembari menebas Odin dengan pedangnya. Odin jatuh tergeletak, dan sepertinya burung Phoenix tersebut telah hilang. Keima memasukan kartu ke dalam pedangnya, dan ia berubah menjadi tiga ksatria. Ia tidak membiarkan Odin bangun dari posisi tergeletak – ketiga ksatria itu menebas Odin dengan bergiliran. Namun, sekali lagi, Odin dapat menghilang dan muncul di belakang salah satu ksatria, dan menendangnya hingga menjadi debu.

Odin sepertinya tahu mana ksatria yang palsu dan mana Keima yang asli – ia muncul dibelakang salah satu ksatria dan kembali membuatnya menjadi abu. Keima dengan cepat memasukan kartu lagi ke dalam pedangnya, dan seketika itu juga ia memiliki jubah hitam. Odin muncul dibelakangnya dan berusaha memukulnya, namun jubah itu sepertinya melindungi Keima dari serangan belakang. Dengan cepat ia berputar dan menebas Odin, namun Odin telah menghilang. Ia ada disampingku.

"Lemparkan visor-mu atau aku akan membunuhnya!" ancam Odin seraya mencekik leherku dan mengangkat badanku. Seketika itu juga, pengelihatanku menjadi tidak jelas, namun aku dapat melihat Keima melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia melempar pedangnya. Bayangan hitam seketika lewat didepanku, dan Keima sudah ada di depan Odin, menebasnya selagi Odin lengah. Ia melemparku ke tanah, dan aku mendengar Keima berteriak sebelum aku pingsan.

"Survive!"


End file.
